High-definition televisions can process and display media content at higher resolutions than standard-definition televisions can. Formats of high-definition television include 1080p, 1080i, and 720p. The suffix “p” indicates a progressive scanning while the suffix “i” indicates interlaced video. In progressive scanning implementations, the lines of each frame are drawn in sequence. With interlaced video, the frame is formed from two interlaced fields. One field is formed from the even rows and the other frame is formed from the odd rows.